


Domestic Bliss of the Ineffable Wives

by Strides



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Magic School Bus, Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Education, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strides/pseuds/Strides
Summary: It's a prompt.
Relationships: Valerie Frizzle/Mary Poppins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Domestic Bliss of the Ineffable Wives

Not a writing, just a prompt. Sorry.

Domestic bliss of the Ineffable Wives  
Mrs. Frizzle/Mary Poppins.

They're Time Ladies. 

General argument about Socratic Method vs. Focused education, learner/content teaching vs. Teacher/learner teaching, and teaching knowledge (science, arts, history) vs. teaching philosophy (self actualization, ethics, morals, conflict resolution, etc).

Cute one ups! Example, Frizzle always holds the Renaissance over Poppins' head and vice versa with Alexander the Great.

Maybe platonic housemates. Maybe gay as fuck. No smut though. As much fluff as required.


End file.
